1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing a disk such as a DVD or CD, and more particularly to a disk reproducing apparatus having a PLL for generating a synchronizing signal for a digital audio signal recorded on the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disk reproducing apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-8-329604 (pages 2 to 4, FIG. 3). This disk reproducing apparatus comprises a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) for outputting a synchronizing signal that is synchronous with a digital audio signal. The PLL has a phase detector, a VCO (voltage-controlled oscillator) and an LPF, and can oscillate correctly by controlling the VCO or the circuit loop.
Also, a counter is built in to output the signal at a frequency that is an integral multiple of input signal. Thereby, the CD is reproduced, for example, at double speed faster than the normal rotating speed, shortening the signal processing time. Also, the disk reproducing apparatus has a seek function of detecting a desired track by jumping the tracks formed on the concentric circles of the disk.